Surprising Gestures
by StartingDays
Summary: Yukimura is worried about his recovery, but what could Atobe possibly do to help? HAPPY BDAY YUKIMURA!


**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is still not mine. Nope.  
**Title:** "Surprising Gestures" – Yukimura's and Atobe's PoV  
**Author(s):** xfgksx [_as known as _sweetxsorrow27] and deadlyxenvy  
**Rating:** PG 13 [fluffy goodness?]  
**Summary/FYI:** Yukimura is worried about his recovery, but what could Atobe possibly do to help?  
Psst. I was the one writing in Yukimura's PoV, while deadlyxenvy was writing for Atobe.  
**Pairing: **Atobe Keigo and Yukimura Seiichi

* * *

"Hey did you hear?" I looked over at the other Rikkai students, some still in their school uniforms like myself and some already dressed for their after school activities. "Some guy from Hyoutei is challenging us on our own tennis courts!"

"Hyoutei…?" I muttered to myself as the other students ran off to the tennis courts together. "Could it be Atobe?" It had to be him. It wouldn't make sense for anyone else to come over here sporadically for a match. Besides Atobe is power hungry, that and the guy never really made much sense.

Walking to the locker room I over heard Sanada's cocky voice and this obviously meant that the game was in his favor. But that was only for now. His guard was slowly slipping as he was expecting Atobe to lose. His ego was becoming a blind sight and it was only getting worse as everyone around him continued belittling his opponent.

I quickly rushed to change into my tennis uniform so that I could watch how the rest of their game progressed. However when I stepped out draping my jacket over my shoulders, the ball went whizzing past Sanada. Atobe laughed out loud at his stride as the cheers halted. Sanada disregarding what just happened – most likely blaming it on a fluke – wanted to continued their match and Atobe was more that willing to oblige. But I wasn't. I was not about to let Rikkai be humiliated. "Enough." I collapsed the net to the ground, my eyes laid upon the other buchou.

"Aan? You want to be ore-sama's opponent instead?"

"_Tennis is probably already impossible for him."_

My mood unintentionally took a turn for the worse, but I just smiled through it. "Wait just a minute!" the second year regular shouted out in my defense, yet I held my hand up to Kirihara to silence him. I could stand up for myself.

"I will gladly be your opponent **if **it's an official match."

"What are you talking about?" The silver hair male questioned with an arch of his eyebrow, as if he didn't believe that I was speaking the truth. It may have been just a little white lie. Perhaps I was worried to play. I would play a match right now, but the question was 'could I'?

"You know what I'm talking about." And with that the arrogant male turned on his hell, walking away from the courts.

"Yukimura, what's the meaning of this?"

"If you two had continued, you would have been the one to lose," I replied still watching after the other buchou fading in the distance.

* * *

"Aan, where's Yukimura?" Stepping onto the tennis courts my eyes glanced about searching for the Rikkai buchou. A match had been promised to me and I fully intended to have one no matter if my opponent was ready or not. After all Ore-sama didn't wait for anyone.

Tennis bag hung over my shoulder all I required was Yukimura himself and of course some cheering fans. What fun was it if no one was around to see the defeat of such a highly regarded tennis player? None at all.

Alone on the courts for the moment it was only moments before a familiar face emerged from what I assumed to be the locker rooms. Grin settling onto my features I strolled towards the cap wearing fukubuchou.

"There you are, Ore-sama was wondering when someone would come to greet him." Receiving absolutely nothing in response other then a blank stare I continued slightly affronted. "Now go be helpful and bring out the _buchou_. Someone who's worthy of Ore-sama's time," I spoke flipping my hair for effect.

This time however the clenching of the others fists caught my gaze causing my previous grin to only grow. Obviously my jab had at least some of its desired effect yet not the one I most desired.

"Yukimura is not here today," speaking monotonously Sanada grabbed that filthy hat of his and glanced away momentarily. "He is home sick with the flu."

Immediately sensing something amiss I cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "The flu? Ore-sama is appalled that he could let something as simple as that stop a match with Ore-sama." Another obvious goad towards both the team and the absent players pride.

Yet when the other appeared to have some sort of comeback an obnoxious yell interrupted him.

"Hey fukubuchou what's this guy doing here again? Didn't you tell him Yukimura-buchou's in the hospital?"

Snapping his head towards the black haired male I vaguely recognized I could almost hear the fukubuchou's teeth grinding together in agitation. Oh how amusing it was to see commoners dig themselves into trouble.

"Kirihara! Run 40 laps!" Shouting rather unnecessarily with another pull of the god awful hat he dug himself even deeper.

Raising my hand palm outstretched towards my face the lies soon became exposed to my eyes. Ah. How clear it was now with the help of my trademark insight that Yukimura had delayed the match purposefully. Interesting indeed.

Turning around unheeding the muttered statement from Sanada I already had my cell up to my ear. Hitting a quick series of numbers and waiting but a moment the call was answered. "Pick Ore-sama up," saying nothing more or less I shut the phone strolling to where I knew my driver would be waiting.

* * *

"Good news, Seiichi," the nurse said too cheerfully, wheeling me back to my room. "With a few more months of rehabilitation, you'll be right on track with your normal activities. Nothing too strenuous though." She let out a squeaky giggle.

Was she screwing with me? It was as though she was throwing it in my face that I was unable to play tennis. "I don't have a few months," I responded in a voice barely louder than a whisper. I really didn't want to get into it with the woman that was trying to do her job.

She helped me out of the wheel chair and onto the white cot. "Yes well in the mean time, just get some rest. If you need anything just press the button to reach someone."

"Yeah…" Obviously sensing my discomfort she made a hasty exit, leaving me alone in this obnoxiously plain room. I was so sick of seeing this room. I was sick of being in this building for crying out loud. I was so determined to get out of here. I was even more determined to start playing again.

I let out a soft sigh, letting my shoulders sink into the high stacked pillows. And yet, just when I thought there was absolutely nothing to do, someone knocked a couple of times on the door. I figured it would just be one of my teammates and was more of less hoping that it wasn't the bubbly nurse. "Come in."

Although the male that walked into my room, made me wish I was stuck with that damn nurse instead. "Ore-sama is gracing you with his presence," the other said with a smirk, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you here, Atobe?"

"Ore-sama is appalled!" He even placed a hand on his chest, as if my question really hurt his feelings. "Ore-sama went out of his way to see you and he gets no thanks?"

"I asked you what you were doing here, not to leave," I muttered with a roll of my eyes. As much as Atobe was an aggravation, I really didn't mind the company.

"Your team so graciously led ore-sama to you."

"With the stunt you pulled yesterday? I doubt it."

"You don't believe it?" He asked, taking a seat on the edge of my bed, as if there was no where else for him to sit.

"Get to the point. I'm not particularly in the mood." I was never really in any sort of a happy mood when I was here.

"Hmm? Why is that?" He questioned, sounding actually concerned. It was rare to see a different side of this cocky buchou. I almost wanted to laugh at the change in character.

"Being here is not exactly fun, as you can probably imagine."

"Are you worried you won't be able to play tennis again?" I looked up at the male, surprised at his accuracy.

"How did you-?"

"Ore-sama is _that_ amazing…that and you postponing our match yesterday. As if you really care about a tennis match being official or not."

"Oh yes _that_ amazing," I mumbled sarcastically and then let out a small chuckle.

"Ooh but Ore-sama can prove it."

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. Was he idiotically going to attempt to use his 'insight' on me? "Oh yeah? Then go ahead and try." I smiled at the thought of what he could possibly do to prove me wrong.

Without another word he pressed his lips against mine. "Proof enough?"

"Yes." Atobe proved that he indeed was helpful in turning my day around.

* * *

**AN:** Holy crap! Rushed, rushed, rushed! I really just wanted to get this done before Yukimura's birthday was over.  
The next chapter in "So Long" will have to come later. Sorry! I'll get it done as soon as possible! I love Yukimura too much to pass up his birthday.  
After my trip (I get back Monday), I will work like crazy to get it finished. Look forward to it!


End file.
